Through thick and thin, I Will Always Love You
by FireIsCatching14
Summary: what if Katniss and Peeta were already together when they went into the hunger games? what if they both swore to keep the other alive? will Katniss choose Peeta or Gale?victory or defeat?berries or no berries?life or death? A hunger games fanfic about Love,Adventure,Lust,Friendship,Trust and Suvial! who will be the winner of the 74th HUNGER GAMES! read and review :D
1. Chapter 1:The Morning of the Reaping

** Authour's note:**

**hey this is the first chapter pf my first fan fic, ****i would really like it if you guys reviewed it because i would love you hear you comments! good or bad! ****I really do hop you enjoy reading this fan fic as much as i have enjoyed writing it :) i have put this into paragraphs but the computer messed them up so im sorry about that and i'm also sorry to the gale fan's but you never know gale and katniss might end up together! :) **

**please review and enjoy :) **

**p.s on word this is about 5 and 3/4 pages xx**

** Chapter 1- The Morning Of The Reaping**

**Katniss POV-**

_'RUN! Please run Dad!'_  
_I wake up thrashing and screaming, sweat dripping down my face as my eye's begin to water, I reach out for the warmth and comfort from Prim that I deeply desire, but her side of the bed is cold and empty._  
_ I sit up and lean against the head board and continue to silently whimper to myself, finally I pull my self together._  
_ I gaze across the room to the little gap in the curtains where the dim morning light dances into the room. _  
_ The bed from across the room catches my eye, there they are peacefully sleeping. Wrapped together in a loving embrace. I can barely see Prim's face because it's buried in my mother's chest. _  
_I never noticed this before mother looks younger when she is asleep, not much younger but less worn and more happy._  
_ I decide to get up, so I swing my legs round and quietly stand up, desperately trying not to wake them. The wooden floor is fairly cold but I'm used to it. _  
_ I walk across the room to a small chest of drawers, on the top a pair of trousers and a gray shirt, I put them on. I tiptoe to the door before remembering my jacket, quickly I grab my jacket off the rocking chair, which makes a louder noise than intended. _  
_ As If on cue, Prim's body pops up!_  
_ 'where you going?' she says while rubbing her eyes,_

_'just going to get game, I'll be back soon though' I say trying to keep quiet._

_'will you sing to me first?' she says in a sweet but quiet tone ' I_  
_had another nightmare'._

_'sure' I say with a giggle that only prim can bring out of me then I begin singing the only song I can remember_

**Deep in the meadow**  
**Under the Willow **  
**A bed of grass,**  
**A soft green pillow**  
**Lay down your head …**

Prim starts to sing along and I lose myself in the moment,  
All it took was for my mother to roll over and I back to my senses.

' sorry Prim I really have to go, but you remember that song and you sing it, okay?' I try to say this in the nicest way I can but in her eyes I can see that her heart sinking. 'okay' she says and then as if nothing had happened she carries on the song.

I make for the front door, I pull my soft leather hunting boots off the rack and as I lace them up I hear 'hiss' and there before me is the worlds ugliest cat, Buttercup.

'I'll still cook you' I say with a stern voice as I slam the door behind me.

I start to walk to the meadow, a journey I could walk with both eyes shut.  
There is normally a crowd of miners going to work at this hour but because it's reaping day and the reaping isn't until 2, why not sleep in?, if you can.  
I get to the fence in no time and as always listen for the 'hum' the tell me that the fence is alive. The fence was put up to keep wild wolfs and bears out of the district, for the safety of the people and it's meant to be electrified full time but we only get 2 maybe 3 hours a month if we are lucky.  
Never the less I listen for the 'hum', all clear.  
And I crawl through the hole in the fence, once I'm a few feet into the woods I retrieve my bow from the trunk of a nearby tree and my arrows from a hollow log.  
I travel quickly and quietly to mine and gales spot, on the way I shot 2 fat rabbits and a squirrel. I wait patiently for him to come.

'Hey Catnip' says a familiar voice form behind the blueberry bush. 'Gale' I say and without even thinking I jump up and wrap my arms around his neck, we spin around in circles until…Thump! We fall to the ground with dizziness and laughter.  
We lie there for what feels like a hour but I know it's only been a few minutes.  
Gale sits up and clears his throat ' So did you catch anything on the way up here? I got a rabbit, and I set up a few snares for us to check later'…'. he starts to go on and on about stuff but I'm not really listening I just lay there looking up at the blue skies wishing I could stop time and stay here forever 'It's so beautiful' I whisper to myself.  
Gale begins to laugh ' What a girly thing to say!' I sit up and punch him in the arm playfully ' I am a girl!'.  
We both start laughing and Gale starts to hit me back before I know it we are rolling around hitting each other, play fighting, We haven't done this since we were children. Finally Gale manages to pin me down  
We just stay like this looking into each others eyes, not moving. We are both breathing really heavily when…  
Gales starts to lean in and I know what is going to happen next… a kiss… but no, we are friends nothing more and gale should know that by now that I'm with Peeta and I love him or at least I think I do, as I think about Peeta and our relationship I nearly forget Gale is leaning in to kiss me.

So I used all my strength and roll away and stand up then I start taking about hurrying up and how we had to move quick if we wanted to get good game and trade before 12,

He catches up with me and we start to gather some blueberries from the bush. At first all it's all very quiet and I start to think I wonder how many times gale's name is in the reaping ball today and before I know it just blurts out ' Gale, how many times is your name in the reaping today?'  
He looks up briefly and mumbles '42'  
My mouth drops and the only thing I think of saying is 'oh' it must sound so heartless and like I don't care when the truth is I actually don't know what to say.  
I just keep quiet and try and avoid conversation.  
I look into his eyes and I can see clearly in his eyes fear, sadness and more importantly heart break, he must feel rejected from before, but he deserves it!  
I try and convince myself and in the end I move the thoughts to the back of my head and begin to make small talk.  
About half an hour later we sit down I break the silence ' so we have got my mothers herbs, some strawberries, loads of blueberries and fish, we are doing pretty well this morning, yeah?' I look up for his approval ' I guess so' he says in a far away voice.  
' Oh before I forget' he says as he pulls a loaf of bread from his game bag.  
My hands grab the bread in disbelief ' oh my god, is it real?'  
'Better be! It cost my a squirrel' he says with a light chuckle, he gets out his knife and cuts the loaf into slices. He picks up a slice of bread and a handful of berries and passes them to me, I stare at the food like I hadn't eating in weeks 'thank you'.  
' your very welcome' he picks up a berry from the pile ' happy hunger games, and may the odds…' he tosses the berry high up in the air and catches it in his mouth '… be ever in your favour!'.  
We both start laughing and then eat the whole loaf, Gale eats the grapes in one mouthful but I try to save mine, eating them one by one, letting each one burst with flavour on my taste buds.  
'we better go, if we want to Trade some of this stuff'

There's an awkward silence, until Gale starts to bring up a topic I'd rather not discuss with him.

'so do you love him?'

'not now Gale, I don't want to talk about this with you' I say in an angry yet pleading tone

'so that's a no?' he says with hope in his eyes

'GALE!' I shout  
After that we don't speak.  
We make it all the way to the fence, I listen for the hum, nothing!  
okay, it's safe' I say, then start to crouch down to climb though the whole in the fence nearest to the hob, the hob is the town's black market, where me and gale trade our game for things eg/wool or money. Gale is quick to follow and we make our way to the hob after about 15 minutes of good trading we leave and just before we part we split our game and money so we both walk away with something special for tonight.  
'Bye Gale, I'll see you at the reaping, yeah?' I ask just before we part

' Of course, it's not like I have a choice, is it?'

We start to walk our separate ways when I hear him yell  
' Wear something pretty, Catnip!'

We both laugh.  
I walk into the town center to the bakery, knowing Peeta will just be getting ready to go get ready for the reaping.  
I look through the window, and there he is before my mind has even noticed it my feet have walked into the bakery 'ding-a-ling' the bell rings.  
He doesn't turn around but says in that strong yet smooth voice of his ' sorry we're closing'  
'Oh I'm not here for the bread' I say with a light chuckle as I wrap my arms around his muscular frame.  
He turns around and gently kisses my lips, his lips so warm against mine.  
'hello beautiful, what you doing here?'  
'I couldn't stand being away from you for another minute!' I say as I stare deeply into his eyes, they are like a sea of blue, all the shades.  
' Aww, you are too cute' he says laughing  
We kiss and then I can feel his tongue enter my mouth, before I know it, I drop my game back and my hands are en winding in his wavy, ashy blonde, locks of hair.  
One of his hands are cupping my face while the other is very low on my back, I can feel it slowly moving down and Peeta is pulling me closer to him… when his elder brother Thomas walks in ' oh right, can you two get a room I'm trying to eat'  
Peeta and I blush and then Peeta just laughs

'oh grow up Thomas'  
They both start play fighting and then Thomas gets Peeta in a head lock and gives him a nuggie they both start laughing.  
I just catch the time on the clock through the corner of my eye, it's half 12.

' I have to go but I'll see you at the reaping?' I say walking towards the door.

'wait I'll come with you' Peeta shouts

We walk hand in hand back to my house at the seam, he pecks me on the lips and says ' see you at 2, bye beautiful' and just like that he's gone before I get to say goodbye.

I walk into the house and there Is prim I my first reaping day clothes she looks so pretty and precious but in her eyes I can see nothing but fear and worry but she honestly has nothing to worry about because she is only in there once.

I put on a big smile ' oh don't you look beautiful, give us a twirl?!' she spins round 3 times and as she does so I release that because she is a lot smaller than I was when I was 12, the clothes are too big and that the back of her blouse has came out at the back and has folded into duck tail at her back. I laugh. 'but you better tuck in that tail little duck'. I tuck the bit of blouse back into her skirt.

' I've lade out something for you too, and you bath should still be warm' says my mother in a weak tone.  
'okay' I quickly turn on my heel and head upstairs, I strip down and climb into the bath and scrub all the mud and dirt from the woods off my skin, I even wash my hair.  
When I'm done I go to my bedroom and on my bed is one of my mother's dresses from her merchant days, that was before she married my father, It's a soft material, a light blue like the sky she has even left some little pumps to match. I am shocked! These dresses mean the world to her and she is letting my wear it?!  
Never the less I put the dress on and towel dry my hair, I go to braid it into my usual braid when my mum walks in

' oh not today! Here I'll do your hair '  
I watch her hands in the mirror and after a few minutes see that she has braided it into an up do that isn't half bad.

' now you look beautiful too' she says trying to make me feel better.  
At that moment Prim's head pops around the door and she walks into the room

'WOW!' she gasps ' I wish I looked like you Katniss' she says looking sad as she sits on the bed.

'oh no! I wish I looked like you little duck' I say trying to make her feel better, she smiles and makes a little, sweet 'quack!' we both start to laugh and then go downstairs to eat.  
No one can eat anything because of nerves so we all have a few bites and sit in silence for a little while before we have to leave for the reaping.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaping

**Chapter 2- The Reaping**

_****__**Author's note: Hello again, this is the second chapter to the story 'through thick and thin, i will always love you 3' I see quiet a few people have followed the story but only one reviewed( btw thanks timsgirlashley) your comment inspired me to keep on writing so thank you :) **_

_**i'm not asking a lot really, just that at the end of the chapter you comment, tell me what you liked or disliked about this chapter?! or even give me an idea about what you would like to see in the next :) okay? **_

_**But thanks anyway for reading the last chapter :) i'll try and update once a week **_

_**-Leigh x**_

_**p.s this chapter is a little shorter than the last it's about 5 pages and 1/4 **_

_**Katniss's POV**_

We are ready to leave  
I turn to find prim on her knees, head bowed to the ground and hugging buttercup. She whispers into his small damaged ears.  
'Prim' I say in a mothering tone, as I kneel down in front of her. I lift her chin to find tears running down her pale cheeks.  
' Prim listen to me everything is going to be fine, tell buttercup you'll see him tonight, okay?'  
she just looks at me trying to decide what to do.  
' Prim I promise, you will see buttercup again'  
She gives him a final kiss on his furry head and lets him jump off her lap. I help her stand up and before I can say anything she has her arms gripped tightly around my torso, not letting go. After about a minute her eyes meet mine and she says sucking back the tears ' okay let's go' I see she is trying to be brave and I'm proud of her.

We all start to make are way to the town, Prim and I hand in hand. We don't say a word because we both know that silence is all we need right now.

We reach Gale's house and as if on cue they all descend from the house. Prim let's go of my hand and rushes into the arms of Gale's younger brother, Rory. I'm shocked but before I have another minute to think about it, Gale's arms are around my waist and he is whispering into my ear

' I knew you'd look pretty but your stunning'.

I quickly turn around and hug him, and run off to catch up with Rory and prim who have already started to walk away.

When we reach the town square I grab Prim's small hand and she squeezes my hand tight, and knowing how scared she is right now just say 'it's okay, it'll all be okay Prim.' she gives me a look of pure horror.

'I Promise!'

'Katniss, over hear!' screams Peeta from across the crowd  
We walk over to where he is standing and without remembering Gale and his brothers are behind me, I lean in and kiss Peeta.  
When I open my eyes and start to pull away, I notice the shock and surprise registering on his face and then it comes to me that I have just rubbed it in Gale's face again.

I turn around, ready to apologise, and he is no where to be seen. I turn to Peeta.  
There is a long pause and then Peeta breaks the very awkward silence' we better go get signed in' me and Prim follow him, but the second the sign up stall comes into view Prim starts to freak out and I have to pull her aside.

'Prim what's wrong?' I don't know why I ask this because I already know the answer, she is scared.

'Prim listen, all we are going to do is sign In, okay?'  
she nods

' good, now all they are going to do Is take a little bit of blood, and…'  
'blo..bl..blood' her mouth drop and he face grows pale.  
'it only hurts a little, don't worry. Everything will be alright' I say trying to get her to sign up.  
'okay'

We line up and in no time Prim is at the front and gone to where the other 12 year old stand.  
I'm next 'ouch' I grit my teeth as the women in white pricks my fore finger, ' Next' she says in a husky voice.

One of the peace keepers indicates me to the group of 16 year old girls  
I look around, and just to left a bit is Peeta, he blows me a kiss and mouths 'I love you' I pretend to catch it, then he looks forward and as he does this I notice that Gale is a couple rows forward from Peeta and has his grey, seam eyes fixated on me.  
I feel so guilty it's unreal so I do the only thing I can right now I mouth the words ' I'm so sorry Gale' he just looks mad

BOOM! Effie hits the mic to check it's working.  
This year she is in a purple dress with big flowers all over it, her hair, or shall I say wig ,is a light violet. In the chairs of to the right, are Mayor Undersea , Madge's father and Haymitch, the local drunk victor, who is also the mentor this year. The other seat is empty.  
'Welcome, Welcome' Effie says in her stupid high pitched, capitol accent. 'Happy Hunger Games' she takes a small pause for breathe 'Add May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour'  
I look over to Gale remembering him taking the mick out of Effie this morning, was it really only this morning. I quickly snap back into reality when I release Gale has noticed me staring, I blush and tune back into Effie, As I do the video about the dark days has just finished.  
' oh I just love that' squeaked Effie.  
'well let's get the ball rolling, as always ladies first'  
She says this closely into the mic making my ears hurt, a lot!  
In my head I begin to think 'not me' 'please anyone but me'  
She makes her way over to one of the two great glass balls, this one has the girl names and 15 slips of paper in there says Katniss Everdeen.  
Effie stands over the ball and ruffles around in the slips of paper until she pick one and holds it high in the air.  
She walks back to the mic in the center of the stage, as she does this my heart races and all I can think is 'not me' 'please don't let it be me'.  
Effie makes it to the mic and clears her throat…  
I cross my fingers, screw up my face and pray it won't be me

Effie speaks with a clear and high pitched tone

But, No! It's not me, it's…

'Primrose Everdeen'

My mouth drops in horror.  
Wait, NO!  
Not Prim, it can't be! She only had one slip, one stupid piece of paper, only one out of thousands.  
Hadn't I done everything, taken the tessrae so she didn't have to, made sure she was well fed.

And there she is walking down the middle.  
So fragile, so small and so skinny.  
Her bright crystal blue eyes only show fear, Beautiful blonde locks, plaited into two even plaits down her back and that's when I notice her blouse is untucked, forming a duck tail. Her tiny, petite hands move to her back to tuck it in, this brings me back to reality…

'Prim'  
a small croak escapes my mouth, but no one has heard it, not even the people around me. With every minute I waste she is getting closer and closer to her death…  
So I shout 'Prim No!' I start to run straight through the crowd, I don't even need to push passed people because they are moving letting me run straight pass them.

I reach the stairs just a step before Prim, I push her behind me and keep a solid grib on her arm. The peacekeepers try and pull me away but I kick and shove  
'I volunteer' I don't they've heard me so I shout until my throat is raw ' I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute!'  
'well seems like we have district 12's first ever volunteer, well come on up, don't be shy'  
I let go of Prim's arm and she wraps her arms tightly around my leg, not letting go

' No Katniss, you can't, I won't let you' my heart sinks, she is pleading me, tears rolling down her cheeks as she screams for me to stay.

' let go' I say a bit too harshly, but if she doesn't I'll be in great danger of crying too and I won't do that.

No I won't cry and give the game makers satisfaction.  
'please prim' I plead her quietly so no one can hear bar her.  
I turn and use the railings to pull myself up the stairs, when I feel prim being pulled away from my leg. I turn back around to find Gale has prim lifted her over his shoulder, kicking and screaming. ' up you go catnip' he says ' I forgive you' he whispers into my ear before walking away, prim still screaming 'NO!' and thrashing about trying to get back to me.

I climb the stairs and make sure my expression is completely blank although I'm scared and hurt inside. I join Effie center stage ' what's you name then?' she throws the mic in my face  
'Katniss Everdeen' I say with pride ' I bet my buttons that was your sister, don't want her stealing all the spotlight now, do we?' I seriously want to punch her in the face for saying that,

Luckily Haymitch picks this moment to walk over to me.  
He leans on my shoulder almost dragging me down to the ground, I catch my balance and hold him up ' I like this girl she has a lot of… of … urm…s..' he pauses trying to think of a word 'SPUNK.. Yeah spunk, that's it' he then turns away from me and starts to walk to the front of the stage ' more than you' he points straight down the camera. Who is he talking to? The capitol, I think to myself. ' more than….' before he had the chance to finish his sentence he falls off the stage and face plats the ground. Just like that every camera and pair of eyes are on haymitch, he let's out and a small groan of pain and then is swept away on a stretcher.

'WOW! What a lot of events happening here in district 12 today' Effie says getting annoyed by the lack of attention she is getting ' But let's keep the ball rolling, okay?' she just keeps talking when she releases no is going to reply 'so now for the boys' she walks over to the other glass ball and without hesitation pulls out a name and waddles back to the mic, before I can wish for Peeta or Gale's safety Effie reads out the name loud and clear…

'Peeta Mellark'

This is when I just can't help but lose it, I see his shocked face. He'd clearly been shedding a few tears because I had been picked and I'm about to do the same, when he sends me a look 'don't you dare cry Katniss, just don't, okay?'.  
So I try and be strong and just stand there and watch him walk up to the stage and closer to me.

'is there any volunteers?… nope?… no one?' Effie waits but we all no that there won't be 'oh okay then, let's have a big round of applause for this years tributes from district 12'  
Effie starts to clap but soon stops when she releases she is the only one.

Instead one by one everyone in the crowd kisses their three middle fingers on their left hand and holds it up to us. This is a common gesture at funerals, here is district 12. It means 'sorry or goodbye to someone you love'.

Effie just stares at them in shock, 'oh…urm..okay' she mumbles to herself ' well shake hands you too'.  
Me and Peeta just stare into each others eyes and without even thinking we wrap are arms around each other, in a tight and loving embrace. We whisper into each other's ear things like 'I love you' 'I'm scared' ' what are we going to do' and then Peeta says 'shhh…shhh…it'll all be alright, remember I love you no matter what!'

Then we are pulled apart by two very strong peacekeepers, they practically drag us into the justice building, I look behind me one more time and see the light from outside disappear as they slam the two big doors shut.

from that moment I release that was the last time I was ever going to see district 12 again.

_**remember to comment - Leigh x**_


	3. Chapter 3: Long Goodbyes

**Chapter 3- Long Goodbyes**

****_**Author's note**__**- Okay so this is the 3rd chapter!**_

_** I sorry but I am getting quiet disappointed by the lack of **_  
_** Reviews I have been getting! I have only got 2, and 250 **_  
_** Have checked the story out. I'm just going to say if I don't **_  
_** Get at least five, I might just not bother anymore. Okay?**_  
_** All I want is for you guys to tell me what you think about the**_  
_** Story because at the end of the day I'm writing it for you and **_  
_** I really want to know what you think! Xx**_  
_** -Leigh xx**_

_**Peeta's POV-**_

_They close the doors and separate me and Katniss, she goes one way while I go the other._  
_I'm shoved into a vast room._

_There's a wooden table with ruby red drinks and little cakes, iced with tiny flowers. I help myself to one of the 4 different cupcakes, the taste is an awful cardboard taste and completely puts me off anything else. _

_I head over to the red couch in the middle of the room, it's soft and has fluffy white pillows at either end. I sit down and rub my hands on my new brown trousers trying to reduce the sweat on my palms._

_The door opens, and my mother and father enter, ' you have 10 minutes' says the peacekeeper before slamming the door behind him._  
_'hello son, are you okay?' says my father as he sits down beside me_  
_I just nod, to afraid that the tears might start spilling down my face._

_My mother heads over to the table with refreshments, clearly more concerned about them, than her own son. But that was to be expected, considering she never was really good with showing emotion._

_' Remember to find shelter, preferably high ground.' He says trying to give me some advice although we both know I'm not going to win_  
_'Don't forget to find some water. You and Katniss could always make an alliance, yeah?' he gives me a look and can tell he isn't helping _

_'Sorry' he mumbles as he wraps his arms around me 'You can do this, I believe in you' He hugs me tightly as I begin to cry, I can't help it, this is the most emotion you would ever get in a family like mine. _  
_I stand up wipe my tears and walk over to my mother, I give her a hug and say 'I love you', she squeezes back 'I know' _  
_At that moment the peacekeeper walks in times up. _  
_My father gives me one last hug, 'We love you son' than walks out._

**_Katniss's POV-_**

_I'm lead to a small room at the end of a corridor._  
_The door is shut behind me, in front of me is a coffee table filled with cakes and drinks but I'm too nervous to eat._

_I sit on the red velvet couch in the middle of the room, I only know it's velvet due to the fact my mother has a dress with a collar made of the stuff, I lie up on the couch stroking the side as I brace myself for the goodbyes._

_The door creaks open, I spring up. There they are, blood shot eyes from crying, fresh tears running down their pale faces from the bright blue eyes._  
_Prim runs to me and knocks all the air out of my system as she wraps her arms tightly around my waist. I stroke her soft blonde hair ' it'll be alright' _  
_The peacekeeper at the door says in a deep manly tone 'you only have 10 minutes make them last' then he shut's the door._

_Once he had said that I went into auto mode telling them exactly what they need to do to survive. _  
_'_  
_Right Prim listen to me, okay? Don't take any more food from them, it's not worth putting you name in more times, okay?' She just nods ' You can sell milk and cheese from your goat at the hob, and Gale will bring you game' I knew this because about a year ago me and Gale made a packed that if either one of us was to be reaped or pass away that the other would take care of their family, we never thought it would actually happen but here we are._

_'just try and come home, if you can' I can see this is killing Prim right now._  
_' I'll try, who knows?! I could win, I am smart you know?! ' I don't meet her eyes just stroke her plait _  
_' and you can hunt' says Prim a little more hopeful._

_I sit prim down on the sofa and lightly kiss her forehead before turning around to mother. I grab her arm harshly ' You can't blank out again, not like when dad died'. _  
_' I won't' she says quietly bowing her head in shame_

_No, you can't! Because I won't be there anymore, your all see has left. No matter what you see or feel you have to be brave for her, got it?' _  
_I say rather loudly and with a hint of anger as I remember those days when she sat there paralysed with sadness, watching her children getting thinner and thinner. Slowly dieing and she did nothing to stop it. My grip around her wrist is getting tighter and tighter as I remember those days when she just sat there_

_' Katniss stop it, your hurting me' tears beginning to roll down her face again_  
_I left go in horror, her wrist is all red and beginning to bruise ' I'm so sorry' _  
_I wrap my arms around her ' Don't cry Katniss, it's alright, I'm fine' she kisses me on my fore head and whispers ' I love you' I suck back the tears._  
_Prim joins in and we all sit on the couch in silence._

_'Times up!' says a different peacekeeper_  
_We stand up and Prim clings onto my with all her strength as my mother tries to pull her away, in the end the peacekeeper just pulls me and Prim apart, Prim starts yelling 'NO, NO please' just before they are gone and the door slams I manage to yell_

_' I PROMISE, I PROMISE PRIM'_  
_Then they are gone_

_I walk to the door and gingerly twist the handle, I open it just a inch to peer out, the peacekeepers are standing there, I close it as silently as I can and step back._

_The door opens, oh no it's a peacekeeper, but no… it's not a peacekeeper it's Madge, mayor Undersea's daughter. _

_'Hello Katniss, you look lovely' She tries to make small talk ' thank you, you look lovely as always' I smile at her and she gives me a massive hug._  
_Me and Madge hang around in school sometimes, so I guess she is sort of my only friend besides gale._

_'Here, I want you to have this as your token' she pulls the small gold pin off her dress and fixes it to mine 'token?' I say looking puzzled _  
_'_  
_They let you take one token from your district into the games, promise me _  
_You'll wear it?' she says giving me another hug ' okay' she gives me one more squeeze ' good luck' then leaves._

_I head back to the couch and just lie there with my eyes closed remembering all of those who I love._  
_'having fun there?' says a familiar manly voice, I open my eyes and there is Gale leaning over me._  
_I spring up and wrap my arms around his neck, he just holds me close to him. Eventually I meet his eyes, we just stand there not moving from each others embrace. _

_Gale begins to lean in, and this time I don't do anything but close my eyes._  
_His lips are warm and soft, you'd think I'd know everything there is to know about his lips but, this is different, it feels so familiar yet so foreign at the same time._

_We stay like this until I have to break away for air. _  
_'Please come back to me' he whispers into my ear ' I love you'._  
_We stay there, we don't say anything. We just hold each other._  
_'Times up' the peacekeeper starts to pull Gale away, but no I don't want him to go. ' No please, Gale don't let them starve' I plead _  
_' You know I won't, I love you' he says as the door slams._  
_'I love you too' I whisper to myself._

_Effie opens the door after about five minutes ' time to go, the capitol is waiting' she says with a beaming smile._

_**Please Review! Really want to know what you guys think about the story! :) - Leigh xx**_


	4. Chapter 4- Longing In Luxury

******_Author's Notes: _**

**__****heya guys!**

**I just want to thank all of you's who reviewed including my best friend, jenny.**

**Going to meet a really author tomorrow, buzzing i'll tell you all about it in my next authors note.**

**And i know i'm so sorry! please don't hate me for not updating i just had loads to do this past week and then i forgot my laptop when i went to stay at my dad's, so i am really sorry but never the less this chapters is extra long cos i felt so bad, it's about 8 pages on word so i hope you like it.**

**love you guys, keep reviewing **

**-Leigh x**

**BTW this chapter is inspired by Jenny Millen**

**thanks jenny for not giving up on me xx**

**Chapter 4 - Longing in Luxury**

**_Katniss's POV-_**

_' Be careful of your head sweetheart' says Haymitch with a drunken rasp, and he swings back another few gulps of the liquor in a small tin flask._  
_I sit down in the middle, swashed between Haymitch and Peeta. _  
_I wrinkle my nose at the foul smell accruing off Haymitch._

_The car starts to make it's short journey to the train station, Effie starts to jibber jabber on about how lovely all the buildings are. But after about 5 seconds I tune her out._

_I sit there crushed and heartbroken, desperately wanting to curl up in a ball and cry… But NO! I will NOT do that, I have to hold the urge back, for prim. I cannot come off as a weakling to the other tributes plus there is bound to be plenty of camera crews trying to catch a glimpse of are reactions before we board the train._

_I look over to Peeta, he has his back turned completely away from me staring out the window taking in some last minute memories of district 12._  
_A single tear making it's way down his cheek, one of many. His eyes bloodshot from an attempt to stop them._

_I want to tell him everything is alright, that this isn't the last time he'll see district 12, I open my mouth but nothing comes out… how could I tell him this, we both no that no matter how strong we are or how hard we try it's pointless._

_So I do the only thing I can do, not just for his comfort but for mine too. I grab his hands and give it a squeeze he turns to face me. His beautiful glassy blue eyes fixed on me, a layer of tears threatening to fall from the rims of his eyes. I put my free hand on his neck and lean in, my eyes flutter shut as our lips meet, his warmer than I imagined. We pull away just enough to lean our foreheads together. My hand moves down over his heart and I concentrate on it's pattern, I close my eyes and focus only on Peeta's heart. Neither of us pull away, not wanting to break the bubble that surrounds us. _  
_'O for heaven's sake would you to stop that' shouts Haymitch as he mimics throughing up _

_I pull away as my cheeks grow hotter, they must be bright scarlet, burying my head in my hands. Peeta rubs my back in an attempt to comfort me. He just lets out a manly chuckle trying to hide his sudden blush._

_' why are we making you uncomfortable, Haymitch?' Peeta says with a broad smirk stretched from ear to ear._

_'NO! I just don't want to have to listen to you to snogging' Haymitch says with a slight blush._

_I burst out laughing at such a comment before releasing the car coming to a halt. _  
_The door on Peeta's side is opened by the gentlemen who was driving _  
_' here we are' he says in a slightly shaky voice. _  
_Peeta grabs my hand with a reassuring squeeze and leads me out the car._

_The are is flashing from every direction, people holding cameras right in my face ' over here Katniss' shouts a man from the crowd, another right up in my face says ' big smile, that's it lovely'. I try to put on a convincing smile but can tell I'm failing… Luckily Haymitch is right to the point ' Jezz give them some room please' he leads us safely to the train._  
_Peeta never let's go of my hand throughout all of this. He get's on the train then helps me up, Haymitch is close to follow, slamming the door behind us. _  
_' It gets worst every year' says Haymitch still trying to catch his breath._

_Effie slides a small white card through a slot in the wall ' Effie Trinket' says a squeaky capitol voice from above, the wall starts to slide open to reveal a large car, also known as the dinning area. Effie proceeds to chat about the train as she waltzes into the large room, Haymitch ignores her completely and dashes over to the bar to be served ' back again Haymitch' says the bar tender with a slight chuckle. Peeta and I stand there just gazing in awe at the luxurious surroundings._

_'Next stop the capitol' says a manly voice over the intercom. Peeta hurries over to the large window taking me with him. We stand there taking in our last images of district 12._

_' Would you like to see your rooms?' squeaks Effie from behind us._  
_' Sure' says Peeta sucking back the tears._

_We follow Effie to the near the end of the train_

_' here's your cards to enter and exits rooms' she hands one to Peeta and me and with a final smile_

_' we'll I'll let you two settle in' she turns on her heels and leaves the car._

**_Peeta's POV-_**

_I slot the card into the wall ' Peeta Mellark.. Guest' squeaks the speaker _  
_My hands begin to shack causing me to drop my card on the floor, I bend over to pick it up when I feel a cold hand on my back sending a shiver down my back._

_I turn around and there she is looking gorgeous as ever. She wraps her arm tightly around my waist and digs her head into my chest, I stroke her shiny long black hair and try to calm her down. She cries silently into my chest her tears soaking through my shirt, she tries to talk but I can't make out a word saying because of her sobbing finally she starts to calm abit_

_' I..I…promised.. He…her…I promised ….prim that I.. I would try and …win for her' she says in between sobs_

_'Katniss I know you did, it'll be okay' I lean into her ear ' I promise'_

_We sit on the floor leaning against the wall in silence until she finally wipes her tears away and lifts her head so our eyes meet_

_'please stay with me tonight?' she whimpers still trying to catch her breathe_

_' okay beautiful' I tuck a stray piece of hair behind her hair and give her a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose before getting up._

_We go into the room assigned to me._  
_With nothing to do, we lay on the bed in silence until her breathing becomes heavier and I know she's gone asleep, it isn't long before I follow. _

_'knock knock' Effie bashes on the door ' Peeta it's Effie, have you seen Katniss?' she wait's a couple of seconds before knocking again ' Peeta open up'. _

_I open my eyes and see that Katniss is still peacefully sleeping so I carefully get up and head for the door trying not to wake her._

_'God Effie! Are you trying to wake up all the other districts as well?!' I say far too harshly than intended_

_'manners!' Effie squeals with anger_

_'sorry, it's just Katniss is sleeping and I'm tried' I apologise after releasing my tone._

_' why is she sleeping in your room?' she mumbles something to herself _  
_'don't matter just be down from dinner with Katniss in about 20 minutes' she smiles despite her anger and heads on back to the dinning car._

_I close the door and lay back on the bed, I lie on my side and probe my head up on my left arm._

**_Katniss's POV-_**

_I flutter my eyes open, taking in my surroundings. _  
_Peeta's dazzling Blue eyes meet mine_

_' hey' I say in a sleepy tone _  
_'hey gorgeous' he replies, as he leans in for a kiss ' Effie says we have to go for dinner now, would you like to freshen up first? There is some clothes in the wardrobe' he says lifting himself from the bed._

_I sit up, stretching and rubbing my eyes as I head for the bathroom._  
_I splash water in my face and redo my hair into it's usual braid. When I get out of the bathroom Peeta is already dressed. I walk over to the wardrobe and pick out a simple forest green shirt and a pair of simple light brown trousers, I go back into the bathroom and quickly change. I'm just about to leave the bathroom when I remember my Mockingjay pin, I pin it to my green shirt and look in the mirror for final approval, because of the green background it looks as if it's flying through the tree tops. I remember the times when gale and I went out hunting in the woods._

_'thinking of home?' Peeta stands leaning against the door frame._

_'yeah, ready for dinner?' I say trying to change the subject_

_' yeah, better start heading down before Effie has a fit' we both laugh as we make our way to the dining room._

_' Oh look who finally decided to show up, the two lovebirds from district 12' shouts Haymitch from across the room ' wait nope that's not it either better work on that, lovers… nope…romantics…nope not that… ahh well I'll work on it later' he begins to mumble to himself_

_'Come take a seat' says Effie gesturing us to pick any seat before heading back to filing her nails on the sofa._

_Peeta and I choose to sit next to each other across the table from Effie and Haymitch. In front of us is a glass of orange juice and a mug of a hot brown liquid I have never seen before. In the centre of the table is a big basket of bread and a plate with little packets of different spreads._

_A women with short red hair and a very pale face serves me my first dish which is a small bowl filled with an orangey/red and quite thick soup. I take a piece of rich white bread and begin to dip it into the soup while everyone around me makes small talk, I glance up from my soup to Peeta, who has taken the bread and dipped it into the brown liquidly drink. A small smirk comes to my face. _

_'it's hot chocolate, dear' says Effie patting her mouth with the napkin_

_I just nod and begin to dig in…_

_As each course comes and go's Effie has to keep reminding us that there is still more to come. Up until a few moments ago I hadn't paid any attention to the mindless jibber jabber going on, until Effie send the word manners '…manners, Unlike the pair last year! They had no manners at all, they scoffed all there food down like their was no tomorrow and they even used there fingers…ergh disgusting' she wrinkles her nose up. I remember last year's tributes were both very skinny and probably hadn't seen so much food in there life, I remember how they both came from the seam. A frown crosses upon my mouth as I think about prim and her well being. I feel a pit of anger rising up inside ,Effie's comment rubbed me up the wrong way, so out of rage I decided to continue eating the meal with my hands. This made Peeta smirk and Effie hiss at me, but I didn't care._

_Nothing much else really caught my attention and by the end of the meal I was truly stuffed for the first time in my whole life._

_We sit there for a while drinking some kind of non alcoholic cocktail, after a while I begin to regret eating so much rich food, I feel my food starting to try and make it's way back up the way it came, I look over to Peeta who must be having the same feeling because his face has gone a pale green, He turns to look at me and just then like an unspoken agreement we both run to the bathroom and throw up helplessly._

_' the recaps are about to start, do you two think you can hold down your food for another hour?' Effie appearing in the doorway pinching her nose tightly._

_' just give us a minute, Effie' says Peeta bringing his head from the toilet just long enough to get the words out before beginning to gag again._

_Effie leaves just as I'm starting to recover, I walk over to where Peeta in knelt at the toilet side and gently rub his back trying to comfort him. He soon empties his stomach completely and we brush our teeth and make our way to the living room._

_Hands linked tightly we join Haymitch on the sofa. Effie sits on a recliner just off to our right. We all it there quietly, eyes glued to the telly not wanting to move or blink encase we miss something._

_' Hello People of Panem, and Happy 74th Hunger Games' Booms Cesar Flickerman's voice from inside the TV screen. He has powdery dark blue hair and eyebrows this year, a cheesy grin and as always his midnight blue starry suit. 'haven't We got a show for you tonight, this is the first showing of this year's tribute' he lets out a hearty chuckle. 'here they are' ._

_I squeeze Peeta hand tighter_

_The screen flicks to the emblem of district one then shows the reaping. _  
_' Glimmer' yells the lady on the stage and out steps a girl not much older than me, shimmering golden locks, piercing sea green eyes. You could tell she was a fighter. 'Marvel' the women shouts again_

_Then the emblem for district two comes onto the screen and the once again the women on the stage shouts out the names 'clove' you can see evil in this one's eyes, and I make a mental note to say clear of her. 'Malcolm' shouts the lady again but before the camera can even get a great shot of the tiny boy a deep manly voice booms out over the gasps ' I volunteer' says a huge hulk of a boy from a few rows forward. Peeta's hand starts to sweat and shake quiet a bit from the sight of him._

_Other than them I don't really take much notice of the others only a few stick out a girl from five with long ginger hair, her face resembles a fox. A twelve year old from eleven, named Rue. When she walks onto the stage my heart jumps. Other than her brown skin, uncontrollable curly brown hair and muddy brown eyes that show fear that I have always seen in prey's eyes before I end their life, She reminds me so much of Prim. I'm shocked when they ask for volunteers and all there is to be heard is a cold silence through out the air. Then the women pulls out a slip from the boys bowl and reads it aloud clearly 'Thresh' . I start to shiver when I see the dark skinned boy step out from the crowd, those eyes that would scare away a bear. Like the boy from two thresh is well prepared for any combat._

_They then show mine and Peeta's reaping, me dashing forward to volunteer for Prim. Peeta's name beginning called, me and him wrapping our arms around one another in a loving embrace. The screen goes black and there is a long silent pause._

_'WOW! You two looked amazing!' squeals Effie, hurting my eardrums._

_'Oh please be quiet Effie you are starting to give me a headache!' moans Haymitch ' well I'm off to bed!' he says swiftly leaving the room._

_'oh me too, it's been such a long day. You two better head off to bed too, tomorrow is a big big day' yawns Effie_

_She switches off the telly and heads off to bed. Peeta and I sit there in silence for what feels like a life time. We don't say anything just sit there holding one another trying to figure out what to do when we are in the arena._

_'we better head off to bed, don't want to be too tiered tomorrow' says Peeta finally._

_We both get up from the sofa and head down the corridor to our room's, we are just about to go are separate ways when I speak up_

_' please can I stay with you tonight, I don't want to wake up from the nightmares alone' I plead_

_Peeta just nods and lays a light kiss on my lips. We go straight into the room, into are sleeping gear and into the bed. We hold each other trying to keep warm, Peeta's breathing soon slows, he's asleep._

_I think about how Prim and my mother are doing, I think about gale going to bed. And before I know I've drifted off into a deep sleep_

**_ Please REVIEW i always love to hear from you guys- Leigh xx_**


	5. Chapter 5- it's only the beginning

**Chapter 5- It's only the Beginning**

**_Katniss POV-_**

' okay Effie, yes I will tell her, okay'  
'don't forget to wake her'  
'I won't I never do, but can you please leave now, I don't want to wake her'  
'okay fine'

_I hear their hushed voices but don't dare to open my eyes, I lie there, wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. The door closed gently, you could only tell this by the muffled sounds off the carpet as the door slides across it. The firm yet heavy footsteps making there way to the bathroom, The sound of Peeta's night wear hitting the floor, followed by the sudden rush of droplets and heavy thuds against the bottom and sides of the bath tub. The faint smell of steam fills the room along with the sweet scent of strawberries._  
_A deep and soulful voice breaks away from the other sounds that fill the air, then a slight humming when he forgets the words, a simple and sweet smile breaks out across my lips._

_The sounds come to a halt. I creep my eyelids open an inch to get a quick glimpse of Peeta's muscular frame, the bathroom door swings open, as Peeta emerges from amongst the steam. He walks tall and mighty out from the steamy mist's. His waves blonde locks, hanging over his vibrant, glassy blue eyes, forming little droplets to trickle down his manly features. His skin giving off a healthily glow in the beams of sunlight, streaming through the crack in the curtains. His towel hanging loosely around his hips, showing off his six pack and v shaped pelvis._

_He walks over to the dresser and then back into the bathroom. My cheeks growing hotter and hotter from what I have just witnessed._

_He walks out of the bathroom once again, this time I don't dare to move, or even move my eye lids hoping he won't notice I'm awake._  
_I feel the mattress sink as he lowers his body onto the bed, His warm and firm arms snaking around my waist, his soft yet hard worked fingers tracing the lines of my jaw and neck. He tucks some stray hair behind my ear. _  
'I know your awake'_ his warm, cool breathe tickles my ear and I flinch, a shiver runs down my spine and his grip tightens. _  
_I flutter my eyes open to meet the ocean of blue before me. He places a gentle morning kiss upon my lips_ ' good morning beautiful'_ a broad smile stretches across his face._  
_A sleepy moan escapes my lips. _  
' nice to see you too'_ jokes Peeta_  
_I flutter my eyes _'I'm sorry, I'm just too comfy to move right now… good morning'_ I kiss his cheek and snuggle close to his chest, _  
_There's nothing but the sound of his heart beat which fills my ears. There is a long silence._

**_Peeta POV-_**

_She looks as beautiful as ever. _  
_Her smile, dazzling. _  
_Her hair in perfect shiny, beach waves ._  
_Her eyes, smiling at me._  
_Her rosy pink lips, soft and silky._

_I watch her chest rise and fall and watch her eyes glisten as beams of life shoot through them,_  
_Her head leans against my thighs, her eyes stare out into the blue, trapped in painful memories of home. A single tear begins to journey down her left cheek, followed by another._  
_She seems peaceful and broken all at the same time._  
_I stroke her hair and run my fingers through it, feeling the soft silk escape in and out of my finger tips._

_She jolts upright and screams _' I promise prim'_ at the top of her voice until her lungs give out and she has to gasp for breath._  
_She slowly lies back down again and curls up in a ball trying to cover her face with her arms._

**_Katniss's POV-_**

_I feel his eyes on me and myself growing hotter, glowing bright red!_

'katniss are you okay?'_ I peer out to look at his expression, which only shows concern._  
' I guess'_ I mumble under my breath but he still manages to hear it._

_I feel the warmth from his body as his arms snake around my waist pulling me closer to him._  
_Then his firm hand under my chin, slowly lifting it till grey meets blue._  
' it'll be okay, she is safe and I know you'll be going home to her' _then are lips meet and for those few seconds of closeness, nothing else matters, everything disappears, all my worries and fears gone. _  
_I flutter my eyes open and lock them with peeta's and we just sit their looking into each others souls. _  
_I think to myself , that this is a peaceful and perfect moment, no fear, no hunger, no worries._  
_It's just me and Peeta in our little bubble._

_Until Effie barges into the room and burst goes our bubble._

'peeta I told you to wake her and come to the dining cart for breakfast nearly an hour ago'_ snaps Effie as she open the curtains letting in a tiny bit of morning light._  
'Effie you can't just barge in! what if Katniss or I had been naked?'_ snaps peeta back_  
'well you weren't'_ says Effie holding her head up in triumph. _  
'well don't just sit there looking dazed, breakfast is in 5 and naked or ready you will be there'_ squeaks Effie leaving the room with her head held high._

'best be getting ready then'_ I smirk at peeta _  
'I surpose'_ laughs peeta as we joke around._

_I shower and put on the same clothes I had on yesterday, they are abit crumbled but not dirty so what does it matter I think to myself._

_We head to the dining cart hand in hand and brace ourselves for Effie's riot at us because we may have spent 30 minutes getting ready instead of 5 and locked the door so Effie couldn't get in._

'finally, look who decided to join us'_ says haymitch sarcastically from across the room._  
_Effie turns and gives us the evils before going back to doing her nails._

_We just ignore her and head towards the dining table._  
_Peeta pulls out my chair and sits in the chair across from haymitch, who is eating what looks like porridge._

_I sit down and put my napkin on my lap before taking a drink of the fresh apple juice sitting in front of me. _  
_Peeta and haymitch chat about the breads, well peeta chats about the different breads haymitch just kindly nods along to what he is saying._

_The red haired girl serves me and peeta our toast and porridge._  
_I eat quietly and keep to myself, tuned out to peeta's and haymitch's conversation till I hear peeta say 'no because then I would light a fire' I full tune in now._  
_Haymitch just laughs 'well that's a good way to get yourself killed' _  
_'what?' I say with a completely confused expression across my face._  
_'I was just asking haymitch, how do you find shelter' says peeta in a comforting voice trying to help me._  
_'and that would help if you were indeed still alive' smirks haymitch to himself_  
_'so how do you find shelter?' I ask with more confidence then my first question._  
_'look darling, I'm just up and I don't need to take this crap from you so how about you let me eat my breakfast and I will consider teaching you the basics' he gives me an award winning smirk of triumph before reaching for the jam, _  
_out of range and humiliation I pick up my butter knife and stab straight into the table just in-between his middle and fore fingers. This startles everyone._  
_'That is mahogany' snaps Effie _  
_Distracted by Effie, I don't notice haymitch has pulled the knife from the table._  
_He humours me ' oh well done sweetheart, you just killed the place mat. I bet you can't throw this at that moose head hanging on the wall and hit it' _  
_I stupidly take the knife 'oh yeah well watch this' I brag!_  
_The knife goes whizzing through the air and to my surprise not only hit's the moose head but right in the eye making me look a lot better than I actually am._

_Haymitch just stares in disbelief, with his mouth wide open._  
_'ho,,ho..how…dii..d….y..yo..you..do..that? Wow!' he stutters out _  
_'I didn't know you were that good' says peeta from behind me, a hint of amazement and awe in voice._  
_'both of you over there' snaps haymitch indicating that we need to stand in the part of the room with the most light. ' I want to get a good look at you' ._  
_We stand there for what seems like forever! Haymitch circles us at least 50 times each, poking and prodding every square inch of are bodies. He mumbles a few words to himself before standing about 3 feet away from us, he strokes stubble along his jaw line and just stares at us._

_I look at peeta and see that he is just as confused as I am._

_'would you believe it Effie' booms haymitch's voice startling peeta and I _  
_'sorry what?' says Effie puzzled as ever._  
_'would you believe it, they actually sent me some real fighters this year, there not that attractive but…' we cut haymitch off after that comment with a unison loud 'HEY!' from peeta and I. _  
_'oh shut up!' snaps haymitch ' I was saying you guys aren't drop dead gorgeous but your both fighters an have what I need to get you home' he pauses ' well at least one of you, that is' he tries to mumble this but we hear it loud and clear._

_As the thought hits us our eyes start to get glassy and little droplets start to form in the corners of our eyes, I throw myself at peeta, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist, burying my head into his chest as the tears start to fall._

_Life without peeta, I just can't image it and I won't, I suck back the tears and make a vow to myself that no matter what it takes I am not leaving the arena without him and that I'm going to do everything in my will to make sure we make it out alive._

_**Peeta's POV-**_

_She stops crying but doesn't dare move her head from my chest._  
_I struggle not to cry myself, because the news is just as painful as death it's self, I know she loves me but she has no idea just how much I truly love her, ever since we were 5 I have loved her, and even when she didn't return those feelings I didn't stray, never have I ever felt this way for anyone._

_I think to myself that there is no chance of me winning anyway but I am going to make sure she makes it home, to her family, to her friends and nothing will harm her._

_Then I see it through the window it's the capitol!_

**_Katniss's POV-_**

_I feel peeta arms tense up around me, I lift my head from his chest to see his eyes fixated on the window, only then do I realise he is staring at the capitol, we go over to the window and stares at the luxurious landscape, taking in everything, from the tiny boats along a canal to the offices in the skyscrapers._

_I had seen pictures of the capitol before but they had never truly captured the beauty and size of it all, although I have great hatred towards the capitol, I have to admit it is spectacular!_

_In a blink of an eye it's gone, the dark walls of the tunnel is all that is in view._  
_We are travelling through a tunnel in the mountains, which I think used to be called the rocky mountains._

_Just as quick as we entered the tunnel, we exit it, not to be welcomed by a dazzling landscape but a very large crowd of capitol citizens, all screaming and pointing at us._  
_Peeta just waves back and smiles, he clearly knows what he is doing because the crowd are eating it up, loving it, every last bit._  
_I begin to join in and that gets pretty much the same response._  
_Covers slide over the outside of the windows till we can no longer see the crowd._

_Just as peeta and I are heading away from the windows, the train holts to a stop._  
_Unbalanced I nearly fall flat on my face, if it weren't for peeta that is._  
_Just before I face plat the floor his muscular arms snake around my waist and pull me up with next to no effort at all, I look into his eyes I manage to get out ' thank you' before he lays a long passionate kiss upon my lips._

_'okay, cut it out you two, it's time to face your biggest fans!' says haymitch clearly dreading the moment we have to step off the train._  
_I interlock my fingers with peeta and squeeze so hard that all the blood must have stopped reaching his fingers. I don't dare let go._

_'ready to go?' peeta gestures to the door_  
_I give him a little nod and kiss his cheek_

_we follow haymitch out the dining cart and to the door we entered the train through_  
_we all look at each other._  
_My legs turn to jelly and I start shaking uncontrollably._  
_Peeta gives my hand a reassuring squeeze and the door opens…_


	6. just an author's note on chapter 5 :)

**Author's note**

****_**hey! **_

_**Omg i am so so so so so so so so so so so x100000 times sorry it's been like forever since i have updated, but i have been mega busy! **_

_**plus i think i hit a bump in the road with chapter 5, normally the chapters write themselves, but this one no matter what just wouldn't work sorry if it's proper shit! **_

_**but please please please please! **_

**REVIEW!**

_**it's what i look forward to! **_

_**i don't care if you thought it was shit, tell me!**_

_**i just want to know what bits you liked what bits i could improve and how?! **_

_**i need you guys to review!**_

_**Right so basically i went to see this author named Paul dowswell and he was really cool but kinda boring but he has helped me alot, he mentioned a thing called 'show not tell' **_

_**and i dunno if any of you guys no what that is but i have tried to use that as much as i can as you can probably tell with the first bits of the chapter :) **_

_**so i really hope you like chapter 5 and i hope you read on to chapter 6 when i finally get round to writing and updating it to here! **_

_**but as i said before review and i'll try my best to get it to you by the start of December :)**_

_**love you guys so much- Leigh xx**_


	7. Chapter 6- the arrival

** Heyy again! **

**Happy new year! **

**sorry i haven't updated in what seems like a live time :) **

**but i won't keep you any longer... here is chapter 6**

**Chapter 6- the arrival**

**Katniss's POV-**

Electric Blues, Blood soaked reds, Sunny yellows, Forest greens, Soft pink, Harsh purples and every colour in between, as far as the eye can see.  
Deafening screams fill the air as we step off the train.

Haymitch grunts as he pushes pass Peeta and I, breaking the hold that is the only thing keeping me sane right now, I feel a wave of sudden fear wash over me as I grasp the empty air, desperate to feel the soothing touch and warmth, that Peeta's hand creates. But Peeta does one better, always thinking of me before him self, he senses my discomfort and wraps a protective arm around my waist, he pulls me closer and softly tickles my ear with his sweet whispers

' it's okay Katniss, I got you, your safe now and forever!'

I turn in his arm and blue meets grey, he must see the terror and fear plastered in my eyes. He gently cups my cheek, I match his reaction as I lift my shaky hand to cover his, I press harder against his hand craving his love and wanting to melt into his skin.  
I flutter my eyes shut and focus only on him, I feel his warm and loving lips softly presses against my own, it sends shivers down every nerve in my body, I let myself surrender and I passionately kiss him back.

'Oii! Cut it out you too, we have work to get through, not to mention this stupid crowd!' Haymitch snaps

We pull apart, both our faces like beetroots, Peeta brings are foreheads together and look straight into my eyes with all his love and passion, he speaks in a quite tone and softly caresses my face

'I love you, always'

I look deep into the sea of blue before me and lose myself I see the worry start to build up in his eyes due to my silence, I begin to blush again and say with all the love I can muster

' I love you too, and don't you forget it! '

I give him a playful threatening glare and his smile widens.

' all right, you love each other big deal, now can we please get a move on' Haymitch snaps again clearly at the end of his patience.

' yeah sorry Haymitch, we just kind of got abit lost before' Peeta says all giddy with a teasing grin.

Haymitch shoots us a glare, he is clearly stressed ' yeah, I noticed lover boy, now come on we don't have all day!'

Haymitch pushes through the crowd he starts to give us somewhat of a pep talk, Peeta and I follow him not wanting to get eaten up by the many eager arms reaching out to touch us.

' right I don't care what your prep team does to you, you take it like a man and don't say anything, got that sweetheart?' he momentarily turns to make his point clear and direct towards me as he points at us.

also you guys are going to be separated for the whole day until the parade tonight, soo your better to say your goodbyes now, make them quick'

We both just stare in awe about how surreal this all is but before we can interject Haymitch has stopped and turned again

'and I mean it katniss whatever they do you don't say a word! It's their job to make you gorgeous so I don't want to hear that you've been giving them any lip, got it?'

I'm still stunned by Haymitch's sudden rant that all I can manage is a nod

We continue to move swiftly through the masses of bodies surrounding us until we finally reach a limo with blacked out windows, Haymitch near enough dives into the limo without hesitation, Peeta and I just turn give are best award winning smiles, wave to our fans and climb into the limo, Effie hops in shortly after us, so sits down and instantly fixes her daft pink wig.

Haymitch is straight into the mini opening the champagne, the beer, the vodka everything! After downing nearly every drop of alcohol there is to offer he suddenly speaks up talking to no one in particular

' honestly you'd think they would make tributes arrivals private with maybe a camera to show on TV but noo! It's just some kind of gathering and seriously I gotta tell you guys it just gets worse every year!'

' Haymitch, remember your manners!' Effie squeaks in disgust at Haymitch's actions.

'oh shut up Effie, I don't need your shit today!' snaps Haymitch

Effie just crosses her arms and legs and scoffs at Haymitch's remark.

The journey is not that long, only 20 minutes or so. We all sit in silence.  
Haymitch drinks, Effie glares at him but doesn't say a word, Peeta stares at me with such loving eyes, I stare at the floor in embarrassment and trace circles on his hand. The limo comes to a holt and the doors open, we climb out in pretty much the same order we got in.

'welcome to the training centre!' Effie smiles holding up her arms that direct to the huge building we have see a billion times on our television screens, her mood has seemed to brightened up massively in a mere few minutes.

Haymitch starts to mount the steps and turns when he realises that Peeta and I are too stunned to move  
'are you guys coming?'

'yeah sorry' Peeta says politely yet embarrassed.

We follow them up the mountain of steps and through the magnificent glass doors, a pang of hatred goes through me as I begin to think that the capitol  
Can afford grand doors like this yet they leave us to starve in the districts?

I'm just about to speak to Peeta when I am whisked away by 3 capitol citizens.

They take me into the elevator and just before the door fully closes I get a glimpse of Haymitch giving me a mocking wave with a triumphant smirk as he mouths 'good luck'

Then the door closes…

**sorry i know it's short but i didn't want to drag it out too much and here seemed like a good stopping point :) **

**please review and help me write the next chapter :) i'm super stuck! i have 1 or 2 idea but i could use your help to make the next chapter really good! :)**

**so review and i'll see you's soon!**


End file.
